For a Brother, For a Friend
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: Yuugi's had to face many hard decisions in his life. But when it comes down to the final moments before the ceremonial duel, can he face the toughest of them all? No yaoi


Hey, it's me Sam

Hey, it's me Sam! Hehe, I'm actually a Yu-Gi-Oh addict (Just series 1; I can't stand GX and 5D, and sorry to all those who do!), and my favourite character of all time just happens to be Yami. Though I think Yuugi is really cute too, and I adore puzzleshipping, hehe.

And where did this come from, you ask? Why, a huge inspiration from episode 221 and 224. Yuugi just looks so concentrated when he's putting the Millennium items into that stone! So, I took it upon myself to have a shot at what he's thinking.

Sorry if it's dull or anything. My first shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh fic...

Well, enjoy my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fic!

Ooh yeah, before I forget!

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderfulness of Yu-Gi-Oh! And Children's Card Games, though if I did, I'd definitely hire LittleKuriboh for humour. And by the way, no, I don't own LittleKuriboh either! He's a genius, go check out his abridged series!

One by one, Yuugi began slotting each Millennium item into its resting-place. One by one they slid into the cold stone smoothly, no trouble at all. Behind him, Yuugi could feel everyone's eyes on his back, watching... watching and waiting.

And he knew exactly what they were waiting for.

Yuugi paused as he gazed down at the six items before him. The centre of the stone laid empty – and Yuugi's hand slowly travelled up to his neck, wrapping around the chain of the Millennium Puzzle, and tearing it away before he could back out.

Stopping once more, Yuugi looked down at the upside-down pyramid. Sitting right here, in front of his face, was the one thing that changed his life around – not exactly in the most positive light. Ever since he'd placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, Yuugi had been chased, beaten, tortured; almost killed... the list was endless. And why?

Because of the spirit residing inside.

But with the major flaw of the puzzle's attraction came the one thing that made it all worthwhile. This spirit was no ordinary spirit. He was a Pharaoh from ancient Egypt, who sacrificed his own noble soul 3,000 years ago to seal away the world's greatest threat: _The Shadow Games_. Not only that, this same Pharaoh had awoken into Yuugi's rapidly deteriorating life at the last moment when he needed him the most.

Yami.

Said spirit had leapt to Yuugi's defence every time he'd been in danger and stuck by him for the past few years. Thanks to Yami, Yuugi had changed from the shy, gullible boy to a comfortable and confident individual, able to stand on his own two feet. So now that he was perfectly capable of guiding himself, Yuugi had to set Yami free.

A pain shot across his heart and he subconsciously tightened his grip on the puzzle. _It's_ _now or never,_ he hastily thought, eager to block out any last minute doubts. This was for Yami. He wasn't sending him away – he was _freeing_ him. _Helping_ him.

Because quite simply put, Yuugi couldn't bear to think of what he was about to do as anything else.

Pulling the chain from the puzzle, Yuugi idly thought of the day he'd first put it on. Bandit Keith, under the control of Marik, had stolen it in an attempt to destroy the Yami and become Pharaoh of the world. And though Yuugi had ached for ages afterward from burns, and though he'd been severely confused as to _why_ anyone would want to kill Yami, those weren't the things that had scared him the most.

_I nearly lost you that day,_ he thought miserably, taking a deep breath to steady his emotions. _I almost lost you forever._

Ever since the first threat to the Pharaoh's life, Yuugi had kept him close by, wearing the puzzle everywhere. Heck, he'd even resorted to sleeping with it on, or if not, next to his pillow at night – so he knew that everything was okay, and no one was going to steal it again. No one at all. And during those nights, when Yuugi had struggled to get to sleep, Yami had manifested outside the puzzle and spoken with him. Though he had no idea what compelled the spirit to do so, Yuugi guessed it must be some kind of compassion. For the past few years had not only changed him.

When he had been released, Yami had thrown punishments and Penalty Games left right and centre; to _all_ that stood in Yuugi's path and caused him any kind of pain. Touched that someone had even _wanted_ to defend him, Yuugi still shuddered whenever he thought of the Pharaoh's unfortunate victims. And as they journeyed side by side – from Duelist Kingdom to Battle City, from the Virtual World and the Memory World – Yami had softened. He'd come to understand love and friendship.

Yuugi smiled inwardly. Though still proud and stern, underneath Yami was gentle and caring. His narrow eyes no longer held the grudging edge (though they were still a bit stern, but as Jounouchi said, "Once a Pharaoh, always a Pharaoh"), and he smiled more often, though he'd quickly deny it if someone brought it up. Yes, Yuugi had a feeling he was going to miss the Pharaoh all too much. But he was free to live as he wanted – why wasn't Yami allowed to be free?

And there was the answer to Kaiba's question; the reason he was going to duel his other half. Yami needed to be free. Free to see his family and priests, his people and his friends. Mana, Seth, Mahado... and more.

Confidence radiated through him, and Yuugi gently slotted the puzzle in place. Standing up, Yuugi watched in awe as the stone start to glow brightly – blindingly so.

From behind him, he heard the gasps and cries of his friends and grandfather. "Look! Two shadows!"

Yuugi frowned at the light, almost squinting, when he felt something very precious separating from his body. Without sparing a glance to his side as someone materialised next to him, Yuugi knew straight away that Yami was here. And now, the final duel – for _both_ of them (Yuugi couldn't stand the thought of duelling without his partner) – was about to begin.

Turning away and pacing to the opposite side of the platform, Yuugi vaguely heard Yami doing the same. _This is it_, he thought, eyes determined. _We may not have our mind link anymore, but... I know what you're thinking. And I'm thinking the same to you, Mou Hitori No Boku. Give it your all... give it your all._

With that, Yuugi spun round and stared back into his other half's violet eyes. He knew, without a doubt, that this duel – _this _duel – would be a battle to remember.

A battle of brothers. Because despite the 3,000-year gap, that's exactly what Yuugi believed he and Yami were. And unknown to Yuugi, on the other side of the platform, Yami was thinking the exact same thing.

Well, how do you like them apples? Tell me what you think by clicking the little button below... Otherwise I can't write more without your amazing reviews.


End file.
